Haruno Naruto
by Dick Rash
Summary: This is a response to Dracohalo117's challenge "Haruno Naruto" When Jade Haruno sakura's mom is about to be raped Naruto saves her and she relies that Naruto is not a demon but a boy. So she adopts him. meet Naruto Haruno.
1. Enter Haruno Naruto

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or even this idea.**

**This is a response to Dracohalo117's challenge "Haruno Naruto" so if you hate it then fuck you. Just playing but seriously fuck you.(Naw I'm just playing)**

**This is not a sakura/Naruto fic but they are just brother sister relation ship and Sakura is perverted so be warned.**

******

"Man I hate my life." Said a certain pink haired woman. This particular woman is no ordinary woman. You see her name is Jade Haruno. Jade Haruno is 25 years old and came from a regular civilan family married a merchant but he died in the day of the kyuubi attack. But before he died she was 2 months pregnant.

Everyday she lives to see the day where the demon finally dies in which case is Naruto. Jade Haruno works in a fish market. So everyday she comes home smelling like fish which by the way her daughter hates. Walking home at 10:30 in the night she decides to take a short cut by the alleys. Usually Jade gets off work at 8:30 but she decided to do overtime because since she has no husband and a daughter to feed at home she has to come up with some money right.

Imagine her surprise when a man by his early 40's grabs her by her hair and yanks her down.

"Hey bitch (burp) I want you to suck me up (hick up) and then I'm going to wash my winky in your kinky sinky.By the way he talks Jade can assume that he has had to much to drink.

"Please sir you don't want to do this I have a dau-ark" Jade was interrupted when the drunk pimp slaped her hard in the face making her fall to the floor clutching her face in pain.

"Shu-t uk bich (hic up) noe suk it. The incoherent drunk said while ripping her blouse off leaving her half naked.

"Pleas don't do this." Sobbed the weeping widow.

As a reply the drunk grabs her panties and promptly rips it off her. Positioning himself in her womanhood.

But as he was about to enter he didn't notice a blonde haired kid about 5 years old running at him with a kunai in his hand.

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

It's the same thing everyday. Wake up try to make friends but fail miserably. But today is different the land lady finally kicked me out the orphanage. But today was still one of the worst days off my life because this time I had to look for food in the garbage. Yeah sure at least the orphanage gave me food when they feel like it but since I live in the streets now I have to feed for myself.

After finding my lunch and diner and after throwing it back out I decided to look for a nice clean alley to sleep. Imagine my surprice when a beautiful lady with pink hair and green eyes decides to come into the alley. At first I thought that she was looking for me you know daily beatings. Well It might sound horrible but you get used to it after a couple of years.

Well that's not the point after seeing her get physically assaulted like that and when he showed his thing whatever that is to her I knew it was bad if that little thing went inside her. Getting the kunai I picked up by the garbage can I found today I rush at him to stop him. After all no future hokage lets his people get treated like that.

That's when things go bad. After I jump on him and stab him in the should he cries in pain.

"AH, you little bra-it's you you demon brat I gonna kill you after I rape this bitch right here." Pointing a finger to said bitch.

**General P.O.V.**

When I see that little demon jump on my attacker I get confused _what is that demon doing. Demon's will just sit there and watch right._

After Naruto stabbed the man in the shoulder the man grabbed Naruto by his hair and kneed him in the stomach three times and tossed him into the wall.

"Now bitch prepare to fill my seed." The drunk said to Jade with a devous grin in his face. Quickly getting hard again and positioning over her womanhood again he grabs he by the hair making her look at him in the face. But before he finally penetrates her Naruto grabs the kunai that the drunk threw away and cuts his dick off.

Using that momentum Naruto slashes his jugular vein making him die from blood lost in about 4 minutes.

Jade just stairs at Naruto with confusion clear in her face, eyes, and body movement.

"_Why did he save me, is he even a demon that I thought he was? Jade thought._

"_I'm I wrong about him, no this has to be a trick he must off love the feeling after he killed kim."_

To her surprise Naruto is standing over the dead body crying._Why is he crying, demons don't cry unless- oh kami please forgive me._

The realization hit her like a ton of bricks. Naruto isn't a demon or the kyuubi but just a boy. A small innocent boy who has killed at a young age.

"Don't cry young man you saved me you are a hero thank you so much." Jade said gratefully.

Still sobbing Naruto moves his hand away from his face and looks up to see the same lady smiling at him like a mother would to her child.

"B-ut I-I- k-k-killed –him." Stuttered the blonde.

"Yes you did but you did it to protect me and for that I am grateful."

"I'm no Demon"

"No you are not you are just a gaki."

"Hey me no guki me nae Narruto." Said the now energetic blonde.

"Well Naruto I'm Jade."

"Ladish me sleepy."

Nodding she grabbed Naruto and took him to the hospital after all getting three hard knees to the stomach by a grown man must of broken some of his bones.

But before she does she puts on her what is left of her blouse and leaves to the hospital.

**Hospital**

Going up to the receptionist she says, "Excuse me but may I get a doctor please."

"Yes you may, may I ask your name or the person you wish to get treated."

"Oh yes but it is for this little guy named Naruto."

Hearing the name Naruto the receptionist quickly changes his smile to a snarl and glare.

"We don't serve his kind here and I would ask you to leave." The receptionist said with a snarl.

"Why not he is an ordinary person like all of us."

"No he is a demon, surely you know of this or are you stupid."

"If you don't get a doctor I will get the hokage and tell him what you just told me and trust me you don't want to send time with Ibiki." Jade said with a glare.

"Oh and he will believe a slut like you. Well just look at you. Your blouse is a mess it looks like you were getting it on." The receptionist replied with a smirk.

Without replying Jade walks out the hospital with Naruto in her hands.

**10 minutes later**

The receptionist hears the bell ring again and snaps his head up to see who it is and pales. In front of him is the hokage with that pink haired lady flanked by anbu.

With a snap of his fingers the hokage says, "Go and search for people who refuse to help Naruto in medical needs."

The hokage averts his attention to now shaking receptionist and points a finger at him and says to the remaining two anbu, "Take him to Ibiki."

"Now that I have your attention I need a doctor NOW!" the hokage screamed.

Scampering to there feet a group of doctors and nurses they do a diagnostic jutsu on the blond.

"Lord hokage it appears that Naruto has two broken bones and a bruised head injury but he should be fine by tomorrow due to _it._

"Lord hokage I want to adopt Naruto." Jade said with determination evident in her eyes.

"Why?" the hokage said in a serious voice with narrowed eyes suspicious.

"Because hokage-sama I dought he has a home because after I was about to be raped Naruto came out the same alley and saved me but it appeared that he was living there."

"I see, but do you have any ill attention that I need to know off."

"No sir honestly I used to think of him as a demon but that was before he saved me. But now I just see a boy, a boy with a terrible life ahead of him that's why I want to adopt him. I want to give him at least a childhood.." Jade said sincerely.

Seeing no deception in her voice he nods and gestures him to his office.

**Next day**

Waking up from his bed Naruto notices a white bed, white sheets, white walls, yup it is the hospital again.

Opening his eyes he sees a smiling woman with pink hair standing over him.

"Hello Naruto how are you doing." Jade says with a smile.

"Ok ladish." Naruto replied in a childish voice.

"Naruto guess what I have good news."

"What?"

"I'm your new mommy I adopted you."

"But whyish me domen."

"no Naruto you are not a demon you are Naruto, Naruto Haruno uzumaki."

Smiling his foxy smile Naruto jumps off his bed and into her arms crying mommy over and over again.

In the hokage tower the old man hokage is seeing this proceeding through his crystal ball and he smiles knowing Naruto may have a childhood. Looking over the picture off the yondaime he smiles knowing that he hasn't failed Minato's son yet.

In the sewers of Konoha a old man with bandages in his right arm and right eye he watched the proceeding with hate visable in his left eye.

"Damn that Haruno she ruined my plan, hmm maybe this can work to my advantage."

"Yes it will HAHAHAHAHA!" he laughed insanely.

What they both don't know is that this course of action as changed that course of history without even knowing it.

**

**Well I hope you like this story.**

**Ja Ne**


	2. Family's and Assassinations

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or even this idea.**

**This is a response to Dracohalo117's challenge "Haruno Naruto" so if you hate it then fuck you. Just playing but seriously fuck you.(Naw I'm just playing)**

**This is not a sakura/Naruto fic but they are just brother sister relation ship and Sakura is perverted so be warned**.

**I will like to say something before I start the story though. I bet that some of you are wondering, "Why the hell is Naruto talking like a two/three year old?" from the previous chapter. Well Naruto was not well liked in the orphanage so while the patrons took care of the other children and taught them how to talk and write, they didn't for Naruto.**

**So basically nobody taught Naruto, the third hokage never visited Naruto, and as a result he never meet the Ichiraku's ramen shop. So Naruto taught himself how to speak probably so as a result he speaks quite childish so I hope this gives you an explanation.**

**Well onto the story….**

**

**Chapter 2- Family's and Assassinations**

"Honey….Sakura I'm home dear!" Jade Haruno said walking into the house with Naruto right behind her.

"Kaa-san." Sakura said rushing at her mother and throwing herself at her making Jade step back from the collision.

"Hi honey." Jade said while chuckling.

Putting Sakura down, Sakura immediately throws a tantrum.

"Wa wa mommy doesn't want to hold me!" Sakura cried.

Kneeing down to her daughter's level she lightly smacks Sakura across the head and said, "Now Sakura calm down I have something for you to see."

"What is it mommy?"

"You know how you always said that you wanted a big brother to protect you from those bullies that bother you at the park." Sakura nods. "Well guess what."

"Oh my god you got me the box of Twinkies I wanted!" Sakura said while jumping in the air spinning squealing like a school girl. Both Naruto and Jade sweat drop at the scene while Naruto is thinking.

"_Twis ish mish shista…sigh….me guessih beggers can'tt bi choosers._

"Uh…no, but I got you a brand new big brother." Jade said showing Naruto to Sakura.

Sakura stops her girlly way and turn's to look at her new "brother" and smiles at him.

"Hi…." Sakura trailed of her while looking at her mother and back at Naruto then back at her mother with her finger in her bottom lip making her look cute in a way.

Getting the idea Naruto tells her his name.

"Me name ish Naruto." Naruto said childishly making Jade frown a little.

"_I am going to have to fix that problem of his." _Jade thought.

"Hi Naruto my name is Sakura….do you want to play?" Sakura asked playfully.

Turning around to see his new "kaa-san" for approval she nods and Sakura screams at the background, "Aniki come hurry up!"

Cracking a smile, his first genuine smile Naruto goes off to play with his new sister laughing along the way.

Looking at the scene before her Jane can't help but frown.

"_Naruto I know you been alone for the past five years but I promise to make your childhood the best you can have…sigh…after all it is the future that befalls you that I am afraid of." _Jade thought while going into the kitchen to prepare diner.

**

Deep in the sewers of Konoha you see an old man with bandages covering his right eye and arm well covering his whole right side of his body. Well anyways the old man is in front of two of his anbu that are called "root".

You see root was made by the second hokage to help fight the second shinobi war. But after years of fighting the third hokage decided to disband root due to the fact that they are so emotionless which contradicts the way Konoha should be…happy, loyal, and filled with emotion.

But secretly the old man who runs the root program never disbanded it he just kept it hidden.

Well anyways back onto the subject. We see the old man in front of two root operatives.

"Rin…Tome." The old man said.

"Hai Danzo-sama." Both replied emotionless.

"You two have a mission…here catch." Danzo said throwing them a scroll containing the objective.

"C'est…" rin said in a French accent.

"Rin what did I say about speaking your language here." Danzo said with his lone eye looking at him with distaste.

"…"

"Good you know your order now go and bring me his head and if you fail you know what to do."

"Hai!" both replied shushin-ing off to there objective.

"Hahahaha…now what will happen….my plan will all come into place." Danzo said laughing.

"Hn I see you are still senile as ever you old bastard." A mysterious voice said from behind Danzo.

"Who are you and how did you get past all my guards and defensives?" Danzo demanded.

"Well for who I am you don't need to know and how I got here is none of your concern…now lets have a little chat." The myserious voice said with a chuckle walking out the shadow to reveal an orange spiral mask with one red eye showing through the eye hole and Danzo can only say one thing that come to mind.

"_Sharingan!"_

**

"Diner is ready!" Jade Haruno exclaimed for both of her childs to hear.

"Coming mom!" both Sakura and Naruto exclaim from upstairs.

Rushing from downstairs, both Naruto and Sakura smell the food that their mother has prepared. On the table there is(sorry I have no Idea what they eat in Naruto because the only thing they have shown is curry, dango, red bean soup, and ramen which by the way is in every manga/anime series I have scene).

After a delicious diner and a little teaching of manners and how to eat properly to both Naruto and Sakura, provided by their mother, both went upstairs to catch some zzz's.

**

In the hokage tower we see the hokage who by the way is an old guy like Danzo sitting there with his nose buried in some orange covered book and you can see some blood dripping from his nose.

"Lord Hokage?" his secretary said poking her head threw the door.

Putting away his book as fast as possible to not get caught he wipes his blood from his nose and says, "Yes?"

"There is someone here to see you."

"Who is he?"

Don't know but he said it was urgent."

"Urgent?...how?"

"Well I don't know should I send him in?"

"Yeah send him in."

Walking outside the secretary gestures for the man to come in.

'The hokage will see you now." She said in a sweet voice.

"Thank you." He replied with his deep voice.

Opening the door the hokage goes wide eyed at the person before him.

"Hello Hiruzin it's been a long time."

"Yes it has…"

**

"Is that the target." Rin said in her French accent.

"Yes that is him proceed with the mission." Tome said from behind his mask.

Running as quietly as they can both Rin and Tome jump across each house towards where the Haruno household is located.

Squatting down at the window Rin makes a hole in the window and creeps inside. Taking out her katana Rin was about to plunge the sword at her target when Naruto tackled her in the side of her stomach making her wince.

"You little br…" she was cut off when Sakura who heard the commotion jumped into the fray and kicked her in the shin making her grab her leg in pain.

"Oh you both are dead." Rin said kicking Sakura in the stomach making her fly at the wall and down at the bed officially waking Jade up.

"uh..SakurAAAA!" Jade screamed when she saw blood coming from her mouth and turns her head to see an anbu with a root symbol engraved at its mask fighting Naruto while.

Meanwhile the second anbu appears behind Jade and stabs her right in the stomach. Turning her head around with blood coming out of her mouth the last thing she sees is the anbu swinging his blade down at her and a yell of kaa-san followed by a flash of red and everything goes black.

**

"_I'm I dead?" _Jade thought as she sat up from her bed wait bed.

"Where am i?" Jade said out loud getting the attention of the nurse who happened to check up on her.

"Oh your up?" The nurse said surprised.

"What happened?"

"It is better if hokage-sama explained it."

"Ok."

The nurse just goes outside and motions for the anbu guarding her to fetch the hokage.

Fifteen minutes have past since she woke up in h the hospital she feels very sore and she has a scar in her stomach.

Walking into Jade Haruno's room the hokage is greeted by a naked Jade.

Turning around sensing another person in the room she sees a blushing hokage with blood dripping down his nose so she looks down at her self and realizes that she is naked and like any other woman she screams pervert and punches the hokage right in the face.

**Five minutes later and after a misunderstanding**

"Uh now that you have calm down I want you to tell me what happened those two days ago."

"Two days?...i have been unconscious for two days!" Jade screamed

'Yes no…" hiruzen was cut of when Jade said.

"What happened to Naruto and Sakura…are they alright?"

"Yes they are but I want you to tell me want happened."

'I don't kno I just woke up to see my daughter clutching her stomach with blood on her mouth and the next thing I know is I have a blade through my stomach and a fash of red and BAM I lose consciousness." Jade said clutching onto the wound she got.

"I see…"

"Now are you going to tell me what has happen."

"Well you see when we arrived at the scene we saw Naruto in the middle of both anbu, and both anbu where completely eradicated so we can't tell who did it and why."

"Naruto?"

"yes but when we tried to make him tell us what has happen he stayed quiet."

"Oh."

"Yes and we were kind of hoping you can him tell us what happened."

"Why?"

"Because he might tell the one he trust."

"He trusts me already?"

"I think."

"Well ok just bring him in."

The hokage just signals for his anbu to bring Naruto in and he comes inside rushing at his mom and hugging her like crazy.

"mama, mesh thout mamama dead." Naruto said while sobbing.

"It's ok honey..now tell me what happen."

"Ok itsh happenh lik tis."

**

**Well I hope you guys like it.**

**Now onto the pairing. The main pairing is Naruto and Yugao. I was thinking of making It a harem of only three people with yugao in it but I don't know. And you if guys want a harem review and tell me your opinion and also pm me if you want.**

**And if it is a harem tell me the people you will like put remember if it is a harem only two people get in and those two are the ones who have the most votes in the reviews.**

**Well Ja Ne…**


	3. Flashback and stuff

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or even this idea.**

**This is a response to Dracohalo117's challenge "Haruno Naruto" so if you hate it then ** you. Just playing but seriously ** you.(Naw I'm just playing)**

**This is not a sakura/Naruto fic but they are just brother, sister relationship and Sakura is perverted so be warned.**

**Anyways I now have a beta and it is the beautiful Azazel Kingetsu A.K.A Aza-chan so thank you.**

**Well onto the story….**

**

~Flashback no Jutsu~

"Mom!" Naruto screamed as he watched as the second ANBU pierced her stomach with his katana.

"Wh-are I'm eis?" Naruto said as he found himself in a sewer like place. He sees many different tunnels and falsestin the sewer until.

"Mom! Noo I have too help me mom!" Naruto said as he ran through each tunnel until a voice stops him.

"**Mortal stop your bickering!"** the voice boomed with such a malice that it could have made Madara tremble in fear.

"Wh-hos said that." Naruto said stuttering.

"**Insolent mortal, make a left turn, then walk two corridors straight, then make a right, and you will get out."** the voice said but you can tell that the being was rolling its eyes.

"Uh thank u I guesh." Naruto said as he followed its instruction. Turning to the left tunnel he sees a memory of some kind showing when he was two. Shaking his head Naruto continued going straight until he makes a turn to the right.

Naruto stopped when he saw a huge gate in front of him with the Kanji for "seal" in the middle.

"**Come closer"**

Naruto, without realizing it, walked towards the gate. Upon reaching the gate a huge fox face appears opening its eyes to reveal two blood red eyes with a slit. The fox, upon seeing Naruto, shots its gigantic claws at Naruto, bypassing the gate they slam into the ground around 5 meters away from Naruto, who by now is utterly terrified.

"**You fucking monkey you are unbelievably lucky that this seal keeps me here or I would eat you as my next dinner!"** the fox said still continuing with It's insults.

"Who a-re u?" Naruto said clearly showing his fear.

"**Me, I don't know, why don't you guess." **

"Uh…a fux?" Naruto said getting over his fear rather quickly for a five year old kid.

"**A what?"** the fox said sweat dropping.

"U kno t'e animal t'hat poops." Naruto said while pointing at his ** when he said poop.

"**You piece of shit! You DARE mock me! The great Kyuubi no Kitsune, the most mighty of demons!"** the fox said now barring its teeth to emphasize its point.

"Deomon…oh me deomon too!" Naruto said jumping up and down.

"**No, you are a hair-less monkey, that kills the world slowly but surely."** The fox said sweat dropping at his behavior.

"_Why isn't this monkey scared? Even my enemies would be trembling with fear by now."_ The Kyuubi thought.

"Uh foxy can u help me, me mamama is getting…oh no me mom!" Naruto said now running around trying to find an exit.

"**Gaki…Gaki…..GAKI!" **

"**Good, now that I have your attention, I have to say, don't worry for what time happens out there. In here you can stay up to six years, and .1 millisecond will pass out there.**

"What!?" Naruto said trying to comprehend what the fox said.

"**Urh, you monkey, you are in your MIND. And in your mind time stands still outside."**

"Ohhh…...I still do't git itsh." Naruto said getting a sweat drop from the fox.

"**Do you what to save your mom or not!?"** the fox said biting his tongue to fight the temptation of killing the mortal.

"W-hat…you know me mom?"

"**Listen, take my chakra and you can save your pathetic mother."**

Naruto being the ignorant little kid that he is takes the chakra not knowing the consequences that follow.

~Back outside the seal~

Naruto was watching in shock, as his mother was stabbed through her stomach and was about to get her head chopped off.

"NOOOO!" Naruto screamed as red chakra exploded outward enveloping Naruto, and filling the air with dread and hate.

"Oh no the demon is escaping!" thought all the villagers who had lived through the Kyuubi attack, knowing that vile chakra anywhere.

Rin and Tome watched in shock and horror as Naruto was covered in the red chakra, and watched as his finger nails lengthen to claws. His once sky blue eyes had changed to blood red eyes, the eyes of their executioner. They were too shocked to notice that Naruto had blurred out of existence and had struck both through their chest.

The last thing they ever saw was the cruel smirk plastered on Naruto's face as he ripped them to shreds.

~Flashback no Jutsu end.~

Jade didn't know what to think after her son's tale.

"Well Naruto, can you still talk to It?" Jade asked nervously when she said it.

"It?"

"The fox."

"Oh t'e fux, uh no I don't thhink so….wha ish I't bad to ta'k to it." Naruto said while tilting his head.

"Listen Naruto, do you know why they called you demon and all that nasty stuff at the orphanage?"

"No."

Turning her head Jade motions for the Hokage to come over.

"Uh mamama whos ish t'is?" pointing a finger at the old man.

"This is the Hokage, now Hokage-sama can you explain to Naruto what happened those five years ago."

"Why yes." The Hokage said now clearing his voice.

"Alright Naruto listen up and listen clearly, five years ago a nine-tailed demon known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

"Oh I k'ow t'e kyuby me saw t'e poopie ani'al(animal if you can't understand). Naruto said waving his hand in the air.

"Well yes…er….now the Kyuubo, er I mean Kyuubi attacked the village…"

"Cool!" Naruto said.

"No Naruto, not cool, the Kyuubi killed thousands of people that night and since we don't know how to kill demons, yet, the Yondaime had to seal it into a baby the was just born."

"Who wash it?"

"You!" the Hokage said dramatically.

"Me." Naruto repeated just as dramatically while pointing at himself.

"Yes you." The sandaime repeated a little agitated as a tiny tick mark appeared on his head.

"A'e u sure it ish me."

"Yes Naruto…now do you understand."

"A litle…ok I don't understand."

"The villagers hate you because you house the demon who killed their family, friends, and loved ones…don't you understand that you well not have a good childhood and probably be hated even when grown up!" the old man snapped at him making Naruto cry.

"Hokage-sama you made him cry! Ssshhhh, don't cry Naruto, I'll protect you." Jade said rocking Naruto back and forth.

"Mamama when a'e we to seeh Sakura-imouto?" Naruto said giving her the Puppy dog pout.

"Right now dear."

"Go wait outside Naruto let me talk to the Hokage right now." Jade said.

"Ok mamama." Naruto said rushing out the door scaring the crap out of the nurses outside.

"Hokage-sama do you know who attacked us?"

"No…….but I have a suspicion that it was Danzo but without proof I can't do anything." Sarutobi said sadly.

"It's alright sir but what should I do if another one comes?" Jade asked with concern lacing her voice.

"Well I suggest you enroll Naruto and Sakura into the ninja academy to learn self defense, not to mention it can take some time of your back. The Sandiame suggested.

"Well, I don't want them to be ninjas, they might lose their life and I can't imagine my life without them." Jade said.

"Hm, just for a short time and she cares for Naruto like a mother…maybe I have made the right choice."

"Well I don't know but remember one thing; Naruto will lose his innocence sooner or later. The life of a Jinchuriki is filled with many hardships and heartbreaking pain, you can't protect him forever." And with that the old man walked out the room to do his blasted paperwork.

Jade, stunned beyond belief, stood there not knowing that Naruto walked in until he tugged on her hand.

"Mamama can we seeh Sakura-imouto?" Naruto asked impatiently.

"Alright honey let's go."

Walking towards the new receptionist she asked the her what room Sakura is in.

"Sakura….Sakura….oh there she is."

"Where is she?"

"She is in room…304."

"Thank you."

Walking towards Sakura room, Jade is tackled by Sakura, who has a hospital gown that happened to open showing her cute little butt.

"Hahaha, Sakura honey are you alright?" Jade asked covering her daughter's behind.

'Yes mommy, now give me my Twinkies!" Sakura screamed at her.

Naruto just jumps into the room and tackles Sakura to the ground saying "Sakura u alight." Over and over again.

Looking at the scene Jade just frowns ones more recalling what the Hokage said to her.

"_The life of a Jinchuriki is filled many hardship and heartbreaking pain, you can't protect him forever."_

'Sigh…I think he is right. I have to sign them up. I just hope they will still be as innocent in the future as they are now.' Jade thought to herself.

"Naruto, Sakura." Jade said getting their attention.

"Yes mamama." Both said at the same time.

"You guys…"

"Yes.."

"Are going to be ninjas."

**

**Well I hope you guys like the chapter. And I would like to thank my beta, Aza-chan, for the corrections.**

**Well Ja Ne.**


	4. Academy and plots

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or even...myself(I weep silently). I am just a sex slave....what.....excuse me my mistress is calling me...**

**On to the Story.**

**

**Two years later**

"Alright, do you guys have your gear?" Jade asked both Naruto and Sakura as they are getting ready for their first day in the academy.

"Yes! Both exclaimed.

"Do you have your shuriken?" Jade asked pulling a clipboard out of nowhere.

"Where did you..." Naruto said looking at his mother with a WTF expression.

"AAAupupip" Jade said interrupting him.

"Now do you have your shuriken?" Jade asks once more.

"Yes."

"Okay check....kunai?" Jade said checking off shuriken from her clipboard.

"Yep."

"Check...your..."

**~One....Hour....Later~**

"Do you have clean underwear?" Jade asked a very tired Naruto and half asleep Sakura.

"Mom for the last time we have everything! So can we go now? We're already late cause of you." Sakura whined.

"Okay okay, hold your horses." Jade grumbled out.

"Finally. Thanks Imouto." Naruto thanked Sakura.

"No problem Aniki." Sakura said giving Naruto the good guy pose...er well good girl pose (does that sound right to you, the good girl pose[I giggle perversely]).

"Sakura! What did I tell you about that?" Jade said scolding her.

"What?" Sakura said confused.

"Never and I mean never do the good girl pose again." Jade said with fire in her eyes.

"Why? What could possibly go wrong?" Sakura asked not knowing the consequences.

"YOUTH!!" Sakura, Jade, and Naruto hear outside.

Going to the window, all three are blinded by a white light.

"Agh, what the hell was that?!" Naruto said shielding his eyes.

"Naruto! What did I say about language?" Jade said using her free hand to smack him in the head but since she can't see she smacked Sakura upside the head.

"**Smack" **"Why did you hit me?!" Sakura yelled.

"Ops, sorry honey...now move out the way." Jade said smacking Sakura again in the head.

"**Smack!" **"Why did you that again?!"

"Because you yelled at me." Jade said trying to smack Naruto again.

"**Smack!" **"Mom stop!"

The light outside finally dispersed when the green clothed, bowl shaped head man closed his mouth.

"The guy has the shiniest fuc-" **Smack! **"Hey why you hit me?!" Naruto yelled(A/N: De'ja vu)

"What did I say of cussing?" Jade said having her hand in the air ready to pimp slap him.

"Uh….to say it without you around?" Naruto says adding a nervous chuckle at the end.

"Good, now lets go. We are already late." Jade said grabbing Naruto and Sakura by the hand walking as fast as she can to get away from **him.**

"OH MY BEAUTIFUL FLOWER ALLOW ME TO TAKE YOU ON A DATE SO WE CAN EXPRESS OUR FLAMES OF YOUTH!!" the energetic man said grabbing Jades hand.

"_This guy is fast. Is he a shinobi?" _Naruto thought in shock.

"Uh sorry Gai but I don't have time to go out with you." Jade said to the guy known as, well, as Gai.

"OF COURSE MY BEAUTIFUL FLOWER I WILL RUN 100 LAPS TO WIN YOUR HEART AND IF THAT DOESN"T WORK I'LL DO 1000 PUSH UPS." Gai said with tears pouring out of his big ass eyes.

"_Those eyebrows are huge, wait did they just blink at me....they did oh shit!" _Naruto thought as the eyebrows, I do not call those eyebrows I call them demons, blinked at him….watching his every move.

"That's nice Gai." Jade said walking a little faster and in the distance she can still hear shouts of youth and the screams of people around him(A/N: I almost feel bad for them, almost)

"I guess that is what happens when you say, 'What can go wrong?"." Sakura said referring to Gai.

"Shut up Sakura."

Sakura just giggles and Naruto….well he is still in shock.

'_The...the...eyebrows they are demonic!' _Naruto screamed in his head making the resident demon inside of him laugh.

"**Kukukuku if he is scared of that demon just wait until you meet Barnie...kukukuku!" **the Kyuubi laughed in its head.

Arriving at the academy front gate, Jade and her children are not shocked but amazed at the number of students enrolling in the academy. You can see simple civilians all the way to clan heirs...wait clan heirs?

'_Hmmm...I see that the clan heads are enrolling their children as well...how strange.'_ Jade thought to herself while looking at Naruto.

'_This better not be a plot.' _Jade thought thinking that they are out to get Naruto.

"Welcome future ninjas of the leaf I am proud to say, welcome to the academy!" a Chunin with a scar across his nose on his face said.

"Now we are going to open the doors now but don't rush in." he said.

Opening the academy doors all the kids that belong to a civilian family rushed into the building while some that belong to a ninja family rushed in, the clan heads had their kids in line so they won't 'act the fool'.

"Go on Naruto, Sakura, try your best." Jade said pushing them along.

"Kay kaa-san.", "Bye kaa-chan." both kids say walking into the academy.

"Remember Naruto, take care of your sister!" Jade yelled as she watches Naruto nod and both kids go inside the academy to officially starting a new chapter in her and her children life.

"Do you see that child Sasuke?" A man said to his son.

"Yes tou-sama." Ssuke replied in his child voice.

"I want you to be his friend." his dad said with a smirk.

"Why? Whats so special about him?" Sasuke asked making his father frown.

"Don't ask questions boy, but I'll give you a hint, the Uchiha's power lays within." and with that his father walked away leaving a very confused son.

"Ino honey I want you to avoid that kid over there ok." a man with very long dirty blonde said to his daughter.

"Why tou-san he looks nice and cute." Ino said with a slight blush.

"Ino I don't want you to even breathe at his direction, and if you do I will punish you ok!" he whispered to her sharply.

Confused and hurt by his actions Ino merely nods.

"Good." he said. "I'll pick you up when you get out." and with that he kissed her forehead and walked away leaving a very hurt, but mostly confused, Ino.

And the same thing happened with each of the clan heads. Each clan heads ordered their children to either get close or don't associate with him at all. What they failed to notice thought was that a very pissed off mother heard every conversation, and she had one thing on her mind.

"_Those bastards! I knew this was a trap of some kind, but it will not work, *sigh*, I just hope Naruto can take it." _Jade thought as she walked back home getting sneered at along the way.

**~Inside the academy in the auditorium~**

"Alright now that you have your schedule follow the teacher appointed to you do the classroom where you will introduce yourself and began your fist step on your way of the ninja." the principle said with a smirk.

"And I will like to say this before we start." the principle said with crazy smile making the students smile as well not knowing the look.

"If you guys have a complaint well u can get a sheet of paper, write it down, fold it up real nice, and shove it up your ass." he said with a grin.

"If you say how unfair we or others treat you well you can send a letter to my office but make sure you put asshole on who send it so Mizuki here can go to you and spread your ass checks apart and shove it up your ass." he said looking directly at Naruto with his crazed look.

"Psst, hey Sakura is it me or was he saying that to me instead of the whole place?" Naruto whispered to his sister.

"It's just you, now don't worry Naruto." Sakura said reassuring him. "Now give me my Twinkies." Sakura demanded.

"What the hell is it with you and Twinkies anyways?" Naruto asked with a big sweat drop. "Honestly the first day I meet you, you where up and down for Twinkies like a drug addict, well you still are, but that's beside the point, the point is what the fuck are Twinkies?!" Naruto whispered almost shouting.

"I don't know what Twinkies are?" Sakura said honestly.

"Then why do you say it?" Naruto asked.

"Because the author wants to make me cute by saying Twinkies." Sakura pointing at me as I write this line.

"What autho-....what the fuck how did I not notice that!" Naruto exclaimed alerting other people of my presence.

"Shit they found out!" I exclaimed.

"We are under attack!""Run for your lives!" "A sexy beast in the sky!"

"DID SOME ONE SAY SEXY BEAST FOR I THE GREEN SEXY BEAST OF KONOHA AM THE ONLY SEXY......YOUTH!" the green clothed, and bowl shaped demonic eyebrows man shouted as well, followed by the ever present screams around him.

"Uh shit now I have to erase this shit!" I muttered under my breath. "Author Style: Write Back so Characters Won't Notice About Me No Jutsu!" I exclaimed as everything re-winded to two minutes ago.

"What the fuck are Twinkies?!" Naruto whispered, on the verge shouting.

"Now to implant my knowledge of Twinkies on to her." I whispered to myself. "Author Style: I Can Write Whether She Knows About Twinkies no Jutsu."

"Twinkies are very delicious snacks that are filled with white stuff inside." Sakura said without knowing.

"White stuff, that sounds nasty." Naruto said noticing people walking to their respective teachers.

"Well I don't know I just know that it is good." Sakura said walking with her brother to their teacher.

"Well whatever suits your taste." Naruto said going up to the teacher that was in the front of the academy.

**~10 minutes later inside the classroom~**

"Alright future ninjas' I want a single file line and you are going to introduce yourself in front of the classroom." he said.

"I'll start, my name is Iruka, but you may call me Iruka-sensei for the school year. I like to teach students how to be the best and I dislike the Kyuubi for doing stuff, my dream is to watch all of you be excellent ninjas of the leaf." the newly named Iruka said proudly but shot a glare at Naruto's direction making him sink deeper into his seat.

"Ok you are next..."

**~5...minutes....later....~**

"Haruno Sa...."

**~10...minutes...later....~**

"Veracruz Jose...."

**~15....minutes.....later....~**

"Uchiha Sasuke......"

**~1.....hour....later......~**

"Uh thank you Sasuke for telling us about your...er poodle. Now Uzumaki Haruno Naruto your next."

"Thank you, Hi my name is Naruto Haruno Uzumaki..."

"_Hm so that's Naruto, well might as well see if I can be his friend." _Sasuke thought.

"_Troublesome, I can avoid him easy, after all getting in trouble is well to troublesome." _A lazy student thought giving Naruto a calculating stare.

"_So that's the punk Kaa-sama told me about well I am going to make his life a living hell here." _A kid with a dog on his head said.

"_What should I do, should I listen to daddy or should I talk to him?" _Ino thought trying to come up with a decision.

"_MUNCH MUNCH MUCNH....NEED MORE FOOD!" _a fat kid thought as a notices that his bag of chips is empty.

"_Hmm...my beetle is scared of this one, I should look into this....maybe that's why tou-san said to avoid him....it seems logical." _A kid with round glasses thought.

"_I hope I have friends in here, and why does tou-sama hate Naruto so much?" _a lavender eyed girl thought.

"....and I hate people who pick on my sister and my dream is to be the best ninja in the world to so I can protect my family!" Naruto finished.

"Thank you Naruto.." Iruka shoves Naruto up the stairs making him trip on the steps and scrap his knee.

"Oh Naruto you have to be more careful...you can't be a ninja without reflexives." Iruka scolded while shooting him a glare that didn't go unnoticed by the lazy guy, the glasses wearing guy, and Sasuke.

"_Hmm hostility in the first day." _Sasuke and the glasses wearing guy thought while the lazy one thought, "_Troublesome."_

"You shoved me!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto go to your seat and be quiet or I will kick you out!" Iruka snapped at him making him shut up and obey.

"Good....now Yamanaka Ino...'

**~2.....hours....later.....~**

"Alright now that we introduced each other I will like to say that in two years those who feel they can pass may take the genin exam early....now the history...."

"It is going to be a long school year." Naruto thought while Sakura agreed.

**

**Well I hope you like it and review and as for the small harem I need more detail on why you want them in the harem.**

**And thank you Aza-chan for the corrections.**

**Ja Ne.**


	5. You Know, When, and What to Do

_Dream Sequence_

"_As you know, the graduation exam happens three times a year." Iruka paused, "The requirements for graduation are to be eleven and know the three academy jutsu, OR you can take the graduation early, but you get an even harder test based on the knowledge of everything you know, and were taught." Iruka looked at the class with a smile visible on his face. "Is there anybody who thinks they can pass the genin exam before eleven?" He asked. _

_Only two people raised their hands._

"_Naruto? Sakura? Are you guys sure? I mean you guys have only started a year ago." Iruka asked, clearly concerned about letting them participate, after all they're only eight._

_To be a ninja at the age of eight, to be a killer that young is so..._

"_Yeah we're sure Iruka-sensei!" both exclaimed at the same time, their excitement getting the best of them. Thanks to their mom, Naruto was finally able to talk coherently, or as normal as a little boy can. As for Sakura, let's just say that too much Naruto is bad for your personality, you might get his attitude. Or habits. Thanks to him, she never became a fan-girl, sure she still has a crush on Sasuke, but she doesn't take it as far as to stalk him, or ask him for date every single day._

"_Well a-aright, but if you guys fail there always next time." he said with a smile on his face. _

_He lead them to the training ground 23, the one only reserved for academy students, and as well for civilians. He turned around to face both his two students and said, "Before I begin to administer your test, I want to make sure that both of you are absolutely sure about this." Iruka said, adopting a serious expression._

"_We're sure sensei!" both said enthusiasticly._

"_Ok, here is want-."_

"Sakura! Sakura! Wake up!"

"_...get the shuriken and hit the-."_

"Come on we're gonna be late for the mission!"

"_Sakura? Are you alright? You're spacing out a lot. Saku_ra! Come on, wake up!"

_Dream Sequence end_

"Huh wa?" Sakura said, before yawning.

"We're gonna be late! Hurry your ass up!" she heard. She tried to see who it was that woke her up, but the only thing she could see was blurry.

"Naruto! Language!" she heard downstairs as she rubbed her eyes.

"Naruto?" she mumbled to herself.

"Sorry mom! And yes it's me Sakura." Naruto and irritated. "Now hurry up! We're going to be late. We have a mission, remember?"

"OK, just let me put my gear on, and brush my teeth, oh and next time you wake me up." she said sweetly. "You're **DEAD!**" her face suddenly turned demonic when she said it.

Gulping loudly Naruto nodded furiously, and scrambled out the room with his tail between his legs. "Good." she said, going through the closet.

She opened her closet, and got her anbu uniform. She picked up her mask, a tiger mask, and traced a finger through the mask remembering when she, and Naruto first joined.

_Flashback_

"_Are you serious!" a purple-haired woman, with a fishnet shirt, and an orange skirt, shouted._

"_They're a bunch of kids, I bet they can't even wipe their own ass!" she said. "Is this the best we can offer now a days?"_

"_Now Anko, you know that they want to become anbu, you seen their match in the chunin exams, hell you told me that **YOU **were impressed, and that's saying something." the scar-trench coat wearing shinobi replied._

"_I know what I said Ibiki!" she snapped at him. "I-i'm sorry, it's just that t-their kids for god sake!"_

"_I know that, but after the Kyuubi's attack-well you know we have been running low on members, and who knows they might survive." he said turning to look at the two children._

"_Alright before you two go through this, both have to go through training." he said._

"_Anko here will show you the ropes..."_

"_WHAT!"_

"_On what to do, and what you can do to survive."_

"_You first Saku_ra! Man you always do this! Stop spacing out! God you are so weird!"

_Flashback End_

"Sakura come on!" Naruto grabbed Sakura by the hand and dragged her through her room, to the living room, and out the door.

"NaRuTO! LET GO!" she slapped his hand away from hers. "Why the hell did you pull me I didn't even get to brush my teeth."

"Sorry, it's just that you were standing there looking at your mask for ten minutes. And plus we don't have time. Cat is waiting for us." Naruto said as he put his fox mask on.

Sigh, "Let's go then Naruto."

"Right." his childish expression gone.

Replaced with an emotionless killer, like a switch.

* * *

"Where are they? Bear. Report." she turned to her companion next to her, and said. "They better have a good reason.

A rustle in the wind brought her attention. A fury of leaves picked up and scattered everywhere, and the images of two people appeared in front of her. "Fox, Tiger where were you?" she asked.

"Sorry sir, we got-sidetracked." they both said, emotionless, anbu protocols requires no emotion to be seen, or felt inside, or outside missions no matter what.

"Good." she replied, the wind blowing on her long purple hair, making Naruto look at her as a woman, not as his superior.

Anbu protocols be damned.

"Let's go." all our members of 'squad X9' speed through the tree, making the leaves in the air fly higher.

"Mission? What is the mission sir?" Naruto asked through his fox mask, looking straight ahead for any enemy.

"Our mission is to protect the Daimyo of Water."

"Why?" Sakura asked

"He reported to be under treat. He said that they are going to attack five days from now." Cat said.

"Who are 'they' taicho?" Tiger asked emotionless, her pink hair blowing behind her.

Cat ignored her, choosing to remain silent.

"Who are we to expect on the mission taicho?" Bear asked in his deep, raspy voice, breaking the silence.

"B-to A-rank shinobi. If we encounter a S-rank then stick together. There is no way any of us can fight an S-rank." she replied.

"Hai." he said quietly as they speed up their four day journey to the land of water.

_Don't worry Yugao-chan, I won't let anything hurt you._

_

* * *

_

"Sir, we have four leaf ninja approaching our wall. Orders sir." the samurai bowed low, showing his respect to his Daimyo.

"Leaf you say?" he inquired.

"Yes sir."

"Let them in. I hired them." the samurai snapped his head up to look at his Daimyo, betrayal etched on his face. "B-but sir, why hire ninja y-you know we can protect yo-."

"Enough Sānji!" he ordered with authority. "Don't question my motives again." he said quietly, but if you heard close enough, you'll hear the treat underneath the statement. "Understood?"

"Yes s-sir." Sānji gulped, fearful of his Daimyo all of a sudden. "Now go, leave my site at once."

As ordered, Sānji went to the guard outside the palace, and told him to allow the Leaf-nin passage into the palace. He went into the garden, and passed by Nada, Daimyo's daughter. He greeted her and continued down the path.

"Sā-nj-i." he heard the seductive whisper from the back of his ear. "Whats wrong?" he turned around to face the Daimyo's other daughter, Miyabi.

"What to do you want princess?" he asked in a polite tone. The princess gritted he teeth as she heard him say 'princess'. "Sānji why don't call me by my name? You know how I hate being called that." she ran he fingers through his chest.

"Pardon princess, but I have some business to attend to." Sānji gently pushed her out the way, and continued on ward to his destination.

"But-Sānji!"

* * *

The doors to the palace opened up. Allowing entrance to the anbu squad. Cat and bear walked in first, followed by Fox 'n' Tiger. Cat put her index and middle finger in the air and pointed straight at the walk through, indicating for Fox to take the lead. She pointed her two fingers to ceiling without looking, and Tiger nodded.

She turned to look at Bear, and nodded. They both walked in silence to the main room, or throne room as 'they' call it. 'What ever you do Bear, don't draw attention to us.' she whispered, without looking at him. He formed some hand signs that meant-'understood'.

They passed several maids and servants, but no guards. Which didn't go unnoticed by Cat. _Weird? Why aren't there guards here? _She thought as she went through the dinning room. _Somethings up. And I don't like it. _She narrowed her eyes behind her mask, and formed some hand-signs that said, 'Tiger stay there. There's something going on with the guards. If you feel any K.I. Being emitted then follow, do not engage unless necessary.'

Tiger, whose is on the ceiling, nodded and formed her own hand-signs, 'Hai. Taicho.'

As Cat, Bear, and Fox entered the throne room, a samurai suddenly appeared. _I didn't even detect him! _Cat thought surprised, but she quickly narrowed her eyes. _Something is up with him. _She looked at him, like an eagle does to it's prey. _He's not an ordinary samurai. _"Right this way Leaf-nin." _Maybe he isn't a samurai. Either way he is a suspicious character to look out for. _"Daimyo-sama is through this door." the samurai turned to face the three anbu there. "Remember to show respect, when in his presence." he said, anger visible in his lime-green eyes.

"No need to tell us samurai-san." Bear said in his raspy, rough, emotionless voice that sent a chill through the samurai's spine.

My name is Sānji, and it's good that you 'Leaf-nin' remember how to act." Sānji said. He turned his back on them, and walked out of there sight._ Sānji? Sounds familiar, but whe-. _"Oh! I see you're all here! Come! Come!" the Daimyo's loud voice broke her out of her thoughts.

All three members of 'squad X9' dropped down to one knee, and bowed low showing there respect. "Daimyo-sama we are here, as ordered, to protect you from the incoming attack." Cat said, lifting her head up, if only slightly.

"Ohhoho! No need to bow! Stand up! Show some pride!" the Daimyo roared with deep laughter.

All three members snapped they're head ups in surprise. They expected him to act arrogant, greedy, and obsessed with power. But he's different he seems so, cheerful, excited even. _Somethings going on _Cat thought as she looked at the Daimyo with narrowed eyes. _He seems cheerful, excited even. He knows there is going to be an attack made on his life, but he doesn't seem worried. _The Daimyo got up from his chair, and walked up to Fox. _Somethings up._

"You must be Fox, right?" Fox nodded his head. "I heard many good things about you." the Daimyo turned his head to look at the remaining two. "And about your whole squad." he turned, and walked back to his seat.

"I heard that it was your squad was the one who helped stop the rebellion over in Snow Country." he paused. "Well Spring Country now, and also rescued Oni Kazahana(A/N; Yukie's dad, don't know real name) from death."

They remained silent.

"Don't talk much do ya'." Daimyo mussed to himself for a short while before Cat spoke up.

"Daimyo-sama, I am 'squad X9' commanding officer, Cat. And I would like to know when, why, and who would attack."

The Daimyo suddenly got a serious expression on his face and said, "My name is Yoshikawa, but my friends call me Yoshi. And for you questions. Today at 6pm, because I opposed the Mizukage, and he probably trying to shut me up, and lastly I just told you. The Mizukage." he said with disgust.

"I see." Cat murmured to herself. "If that's the case then we might need back up, the Mizu-."

"Don't worry about it." Yoshikawa reverted back to his aloof personality. "I have my samurai here for support.

Cat stared at Yoshikawa intently, trying to figure out what kind of person he is. _After all, I don't think the samurai are here to help us._

* * *

On the river bank, a meeting between four men was being held. One of the men had a look of superiority, the second one had a look of pride, undeniably pride. The third however, had a pure gentle look, while the last had one of pure malice, hatred, and scorn plastered on his face.

The one with the superiority complex had a very bushy mustache, combed slick back hair. His deep onyx eyes, that held such arrogance, combined with his rough angular face made him look, intimidating in a way. He wore a standard mist jonin-vest combined with a pair of Kikai-pants that held five to six pouches. He had a standard mace strapped to his back, and a single kunai across the mace, making it appear as a cross.

The one with pride written in his face was a simple man. Deep-dark-blue-eyes, light brown hair that reached his shoulders. A slightly skinny face, but a tiny trace of fat in his cheeks. He wore regal clothes that screamed expensive. He held two standard katana's strapped in his waist. One katana tied in his left hip, and the other in his right.

Handsome is not even a word that can describe the third. No arrogance, no malice, no spite, nothing. Nothing can be found in his face to make his appeal seem unappealing. His pure, gentle features' just makes him more, exotic. His tan brown skin combined with his shinning gray eyes, that can make any woman weak in the knees. His short black hair that barley reached his ears. But if you look real clearly in his eyes, you'll see insanity. He wore simple clothes. A pair of dark blue shorts, with a reddish orange tee-shirt. The only weapons he had were the kunais strapped around his waist.

The last one with malice, hate, and scorn, was different. The only thing he wore was a big robe with a hood that covered his face.

"Sānji..." the gentle one began, "Do you have the layouts?"

"I do, but..." the robed one gulped before continuing, "the fool Yoshikawa hired Leaf-nin to protect him."

"I see..." the regal one said to himself slowly.

"Who cares! We'll just kill'em all." the arrogant one, being the most brash of them all, said.

"No Hajime. We have to play it cool and attack with a plan." the gantle one said making hajime grit his teeth.

"Fine Kunio." Hajime sighed in defeat.

"No matter..." the regal one spoke, "we still have the samurai guarding the palace as allies, and as well as twenty ninja of our own. And the fool Yoshikawa has four ninja." he began laugh all of a sudden.

"He is right." Kunio said, rubbing his chin with his hand.

"So lets kill'em all." Hajime gave all three of them a bloodthirsty grin.

"Hajime..." the robed one spoke, "I think the graduation test really fucked up your life."

Hajime just smirked and said, "Nope. Thank my dad for that. One time he started beating my mom with a branch, and she was begging for him to stop." he paused. "He just laughed, and laughed until she died." All three of his companions took a few steps back from their deranged companion. "You know, now that I think about it." Hajime suddenly got an evil glint in his eye. "It was kind of funny. HAHAHAHAHA!"

_I'm getting the fuck out of here. _All three thought

* * *

"DAD!" Yoshikawa heard his daughter shout from across his room.

"What is it Nada?"

"I can't sleep." she wined, with a slight pout in her upper lip.

Yoshikawa laughed at his daughter's expression, and picked her up. He carried her to her bedroom in the third floor, and put her to bed.

"Tell me a story daddy!" she said enthusiasticly

"Ok honey." she gave him her full attention as she rubbed her eyes a bit.

"Once upon a time there was a sage." he began to say. "When he-."

"Snore...Snore...snore." Nada's snore interrupted Yoshikawa's story. He smiled softly before reaching down and kissing her in her forehead. 'Sleep tight, my little princess.' he whispered making her smile in her sleep.

He walked out the room and closed it, but when he did.

"DADDY!" Yoshi's eyes' widened and he slammed through the door, as he watched his daughter be taken away through the opened window. "NADA!" he cried out in distress.

"DADD-MUFF!" the kidnapper covered her mouth with his hand, and all Yoshikawa can hear were her muffled screams.

"NO! NADA!"

**BOOM!**

"No..." he whispered to himself when he heard the explosion. "MIYABI!"

* * *

"NO! NADA!" the distant cries of their client sprang them to action.

"Fox! Tiger! Go through the main hall at once. If you encounter hostiles take them out. I want you guys to make your way to Miyabi's room. And one word of cation. Don't. Trust. The. Samurais. Here." Cat ordered, and she disappeared after.

"MIYABI!"

Both Tiger and Fox nodded to each other and left.

* * *

**Well** **that's it. This was my first shot at description so flame if you want! I don't care. But seriously have you guys ever seen...a tree? No, No! Not that sriveled up black things! I'm talking about large green trees! Photosythisis! All that good stuff...**

**Why Am I talking about Fallout 3?**

**Yeah fucking out.**


End file.
